Just Best Friends?
by MMFDFanatic
Summary: Amy Davis is sixteen years old and a junior at West Beverly. Her friends are Silver and Adrianna but her best friend is Liam Court and has been since they were 8. Amy is the only one Liam can open up to and who can get through to him. What happens when new girl Naomi starts attending West Bev and gets involved with Liam. Secrets that should have never come out are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amy's POV:

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7:00 AM. I am now offically a junior. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Once I showered I dried myself, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I've never been one to dress slutty and show too much skin. I like to dress comfortably. I put on some black skinny jeans and a blue top. I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw my mom eating some toast and my dad reading a newspaper. "Morning. Is there of that for me?" I asked pointing at the toast. My mom laughed and pointed over to the kitchen table with a piece of toast on it. I smiled at her and sat down and started eating it. "Is Liam picking you up this morning" My mom Julie asked. "Yeah. The best thing is that he told me that he got a new car and I can't wait to see it" I exclaimed. Liam is my best friend. Has been since we were 8. To all the girls at school Liam is totally hot, sexy and mysterious. There always drooling over him and it makes me laugh. To the guys he is someone you don't wanna mess with. That is definitley true- Liam has quite a temper and tends to use his fists to work things out. But to me he is funny and caring. And I guess he's not bad to look at but I don't think of him like that. "Any plans after school?" Julie asked. "I'll probably go to the beach with silver and Adrianna 'cus Liam's got a surf show and I promised that I'd come and watch" I told my mom. "Okay" My mom replied. "Don't be back too late" My dad Steve said. Before I had a chance to reply a hoen beeped outside. It was Liam. I grabbed my bag off the table, slipped on my comfy, black flats and said bye to my parents. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Liam's new car. I walked up to it and stared at it in awe. "Hey Ames are you gonna stare at it all day or are you gonna get in?" Liam asked. " I think I'll stare at it" I said half joking half serious. " Haha very funny. Get in and I promise you can stare at it later" Liam joked putting a hand on his heart. I just laughed and got in the car. Liam pulled away and headed towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Amy's POV:**

We got to school about 20 minutes later. Me and Liam walked up to the school and were greeted by an angry crying girl. "Liam, you prick. You never called, you promised that you would". Liam looked at me his eyes saying 'help me out'. The amount of times I've had to help him everytime he doesn't call a girl. Why won't he just call them? "Sorry, Liam didn't call because he was at my house helping me study. He wanted to call but I wouldn't let him because I really needed his help with the maths homework" I told the girl. I hate lying! The girl stopped crying and softened up a bit. "Oh, no problem" The girl turned to face Liam and placed her hand on his bicep " Your so caring and helpful. I forgive you but don't forget to call me tonight" The girl said, winked at Liam and walked away. I just scoffed at this and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Ames. If you weren't a straight A student I woud help you with your maths homework" Liam said smirking. " Haha, very funny Court" I replied. "I try" Liam replied. Me and Liam walked into school and I accidently bumped into my ex-boyfriend Ethan Ward. "Watch where your going Davis" Ethan Warned. What a jerk I thought. Now I'm glad that we broke up, that and the fact I didn't want to have sex with him. " Oi! Watch your mouth Ward" Liam said. I could feel him getting angry. "Liam, leave it. He's not worth it" I told him. Liam relaxed a bit and shot Ethan a glare before walking away. I decided to give him some space and talk to him later. I only had five minutes before my first class starts so I started walking quickly. Again I bumped into someone. I'm so clumsy, I have to dtop doing that. "Sorry" I mumbled bending down to pick the books up that the girl had dropped. "It's fine, I didn't really like the books anyway" The girl replied. She stuck her hand out for me to shake "Naomi. Naomi Clark". "Amy. Amy Davis" I said shaking her hand. "I'm guessing your new?" I asked. The girl was gorgeous, she had blonde curly hair unlike me- I'm a brunette with straight hair. "Yeah. I moved here from Chicago a couple weeks ago" Naomi answered. I could tell she was confident and she was probably sassy and feisty. Liam would probably go for her. I mean she would be Liam's new fuck buddy for sure. "So what's your first class?" I asked. Naomi looked at her timetable. "Um calculus". "Good me too. I'll show you the way" I said as I started walking down the hall. Naomi followed as we started talking about our lives.

Me and Naomi were still laughing when we got to class. "Ah Ms Davis nice of you to finally join us" Mr Anderson said as me and Naomi walked into the classroom and I sat down next to Liam. "And you are?" Mr Anderson asked Naomi. "I'm Naomi Clark, I'm new". "Well go and sit behind Amy and Liam. That will be your permanent seat". Naomi walked to the seat and eyes Liam up and down. Liam took no notice. Something was definitley up with him. I made an mental note to find out later. Ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I looked at it to find that I had a text from Naomi (we exchanged number walking down the hall).

**Who's the guy sitting next to you? Your boyfriend?**

I read the text and laughed quietly to myself. Obviously not that quiet because Liam heard and nudged me. I showed him the text and he smirked. I sent a text back to Naomi.

**No! Just my best friend. Why? You Like him?**

I immeaditley got a text back.

**Yeah! Have you seen him, he's totally hot. Have you seen him?**

It took me a minute to realise what the last part of Naomi meant. She meant as in naked. I decided not to reply to that text and concentrate on what Mr Anderson was saying. There would be a long story to be explained if I replied to that text and then something would be revealed that should't be. She was probably joking anyway, so I doesn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Amy's POV:**

I walked down the school hallways heading to the cafeteria to sit with Liam, Silver and Adrianna. Walking into the cafeteria I spotted Silver and Adrianna in the lunch line and I went to stand with them. "Hey" I said. "Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Silver asked. "Yeah, she's in my calculas class with me and Liam" I replied. "She's taken quite a shine to Liam so I've heard" Adrianna annouced. "Every girl likes Liam Ade. Everyone except for Amy" Silver answered. "Oh Silver I didn't know you were into Liam" I said teasingly. "It's not that I'm into him it's just that he's not bad to look at" Silver answered. "So in other words you like him?" Adrianna asked. "You like him too" Silver said. "Of course I do, have you seen his abs? They're perfection" Adrianna said dreamily. I shook my head in disgust. "Please, please please can we not talk about Liam's abs. As you said every girl likes him apart from me so I don't really take pleasure in hearing you guys fantazing about Liam" I said annoyed. Before Adrianna coud answer Liam walked up to us. "So I heard a bit about that conversation and it seems to me that you were talking about my abs" Liam stated more than asked. Silver and Adrianna blushed and I just stood there shaking my head. "They were talking about your abs. I was just talking about how they should stop taking about your abs" I whined. "Aww girls thanks so much for talking about my abs, they love the attention" Liam smirked and pulled me out of the queue. "Uhh Liam, I'm trying to get lunch in case you havn't noticed" I said shocked. "I noticed but lets skip lunch. I promise I'll have you back by your next lesson. I wanna go to the beach and pratice my surfing" Liam said. "And you can't go o your own?" I asked. "I prefer it if you come with me, best friend" Liam said emphasizing on **best friend** to get me to go with him. "You know that might have worked when we were twelve but it doen't mean it will work now" I said. "Oh yeah? I give you three minutes before you get in the car" Liam said laughing. I wanted to prove him wrong but he knows me too well. Within two minutes I was in the car and Liam was laughing his head off. "Shut up, you wanted to go to the beach so let's go" I said trying to keep a straight face.

We had been driving in comfortabe silence for 10 minutes but I had a burning desire to ask him something. "Liam" I said. "Yeah" He answered. "Can you teach me how to surf?" I asked. "Sure". "That's it?" I asked. "That's what?". "Your not gonna start laughing and remind me of the time you tried to teach me when we were thirteen and I fell off the board with my legs in the air?" I said only just realising that I had just reminded him. "Ames, I was willing to not mention it for the sake of you being embarrased but you just brought it up all on your own" Liam said smirking. "Oh shit, I guess i broke the 'never speak of it again rule'" I said feeling like an idiot. "Don't worry. I'll teach you again and I just hope you gained a few tips form watching me surf" Liam said pulling into a park space at the beach.

"Liam, help me!" I said almost falling off my board. Liam came ove to me on his surfboard. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to suppress a laugh. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me. You keep laughing at me and it's knocking my confidence. Liam laughed now not holding back. "I'm knocking your confidence? I'm trying to help you, it's not my fault that you can't stay on a surfboard for more than five minutes". "Just help me, I really want to learn" I begged. "Okay, get back on you board" He instructed. I did as I was told. "Will you teach me how to stand up?" I asked. I felt like a five year old asking to be taught things but everyone I knew could surf. Not everyone I thought. Could Naomi surf? "Okay. you try first. I wanna see hoe bad you suck so I can have it as a memory" Liam smirked. "Shut up Court and help me do the standy thing" I said. "The standy thing?" He asked. "Yeah, that you do when you crouch on the board ready to catch a wave" I said clearly confused. Liam just nodded stil smirking. He held my waist and helped me into position. After half an hour I had mastered surfing, though I was confused as to why I could never do it all the other times I tried. Maybe my heart wasn't in it then.

"You know I was supposed to work on my surfing not you" Liam said as we walking to his car. "Yeah? Well your surfing looks good to me and I needed help and **best friends** help each other" I said emphasizing on best friends like he did earlier. "Well I helped you so I'm offically the worlds best friend". "Sure you keep telling yoursef that" I said smirking. Ever since I met Liam I smirked and smiled, he always rubbed off on me in some way. "So you still coming to my surf competition later" Liam asked on the way back to school. "Yeah, course I am" I replied. "Good" He answered. "So what was up with you earlier" I asked. "What do ya mean" He replied. "You stormed off earlier after I bumped into Ethan" I answered. "He bugs me. He's a dick and I nedded to get away otherwise I would have punched his guts out". "Yeah but come on Liam, it was my fault I bumped into him" I said confused I was trying to defend Ethan even though I hated him as much as Liam. "He's a dick Amy, let's just leave at that". "Okay" I replied dropping the subject.

As I walked into class with Liam it never occured to me to check the time. "Miss Davis. Mr Court. You are twenty five minutes late for my lesson, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Mr Simons our English teacher asked annoyed. "I umm" I trailed off. "It was my fault, I asked Annie to come to the beach with me and I lost track off time" Liam admitted. "Right well that's a detention for you Mr Court and for you Miss Davis" Mr simons said. Just great, I have a detention. I hope it doesn't stop me from going to Liam's surf competition. "You've got to be kidding me" Liam muttered. "I'm sorry what was that?" Mr Simons asked. "I said you've got to be kidding me. What's the point in giving us detention, it's not like it's gonna stop us from doing it again" Liam said angrily. "Well I'm so sorry that everything doen't go your way Mr Court. Sit down now. You too Miss Davis". I quietly sat down in my seat and Liam made his way to come sit next to me until Mr Simons stopped him. "Actually Liam, your going to be sitting next to Naomi. She's not so good at english and you well are adequate so you can help her". Liam walked passed my table and sat next to Naomi. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naomi checking him out. Ten minutes later I got a text from Liam.

**If detention goes past half four we'll sneak out. I'm not missing my surf comepetition.**

I can't sneak out, can I?

**I can't sneak out. Your the bad one, not me. Why don't you ask Naomi to go with you. :P**

**Nope. As much as it helps to boost my ego by having a girl staring at my abs I would rather you come and actually watch me surf :)**

**Okay, okay. I'll sneak out with you. **

**It wasn't a request :P**

**Whatever, whatever.**

The bell rang for the next class and I quickly gathered up my things and headed to my next class. As I was walking down the corridors Naomi came up to me. "Liam's not very chatty, is he?" Naomi asked. "Not really but that's just Liam" I replied. "So he was he texting during class?". "Me". "Oh" Naomi's face dropped. "Oh it's not like that, don't worry. I'm sure you will succeed in getting Liam to become whatever you want him to be" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Well first I plan on having crazy hot sex with him and then we'll become a couple and then he'll tell me that he loves me" Naomi said simply. I tried hard to not laugh. Liam fall in love? No way. I've been friends with him for eight years and I've never seen him pursue or want to pursue a girl romantically. He's just in it for the sex. I walked into the classroom and began to listen to the teacher explain the maths equation but at the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about what Naomi had said.

After class I went to the detention room and found that Liam was already there. "Amy your late" Liam said smirking. "I'm not. your early. That's a suprise" I said. "I guess I am. The teacher walked in and began explaining the rules. "No talking, no eating, no drinking, no getting phones out, no chewing, no moving around. Do nothing except for sitting in silence" He explained and the walked out of the classroom. Liam stood up and motioned towards me to get up. "Come on, he'll be back in a couple of minutes" Liam said. I grabbed my stuff and walked ou with Liam. I thought we were sneaking out. Plans change.

We drove to Liam's in his new car and then after about 20 minutes we went to the beach for the surf comeptition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Amy's POV:**

It didn't take us very long to get to the beach. Once we were there Liam got out his surf board and went to go get changed into his wet suit, while I went to go meet Silver, Adrianna, Teddy and Navid. Yes that's right, Liam has other friends apart from me. Me and Liam met each other first but then he met Navid when he was twelve and Teddy at the beggining of high school. I met Silver and Adrianna when I started high school aswell. I guess you could say we were all mutual friends-Navid and Teddy through Liam and Silver and Adrianna through me. As I was walking along the beach I spotted Silver and Adrianna lying down on towels and waved over to them. "Hey" I said when I reached them. "Hey, is Teddy here yet"? Silver asked hopefully. Silver had a crush on Teddy and it was obvious to everyone but Teddy. "He's probably somewhere with Liam" I replied. "What about Navid?" Adrianna asked hopefully. Adrianna and Navid dated but broke up about three weeks ago. Things are incredibly awkward between them. I don't exactly know why they broke up but what I do know is that Adrianna wanted to get back together with Navid. "He's probably with Liam too" I replied. From behind me I could hear the callings of my name. I turned around and Naomi Clark was walking over to me in a bikini with and bag on her arm full of beach stuff. "Hey, how did you know I was here?" I asked confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't tell her where I woud be. "Word gets around school and your kinda of the only friend I have here so I thought I'd come hang out". "So you could see Liam?" Silver asked. Silver had a mean streak and didn't like new additions to our group- if we were a group. "That too". I'm suprised she admitted it. Most girls would say they didn't even know he was going to be here. Just then Liam, Navid and Teddy came down with their wetsuits down to their waist. I could see Silver staring intently at Teddy's abs, Adrianna looking at Navid and Naomi staring at Liam's with hungry eyes. "Who's this?" Liam said as he came over to us. Naomi seemed almost offened that Liam didn't know who she was even though he did. "Naomi Clark, nice to meet you" Naomi said as she introduced herself. Liam just nodded. "We gotta head into the water now so I'll see ya in about half an hour" Liam said. He came over to me and hugged me waiting for me to speak. "Are you into her?" I whispered. "I dunno, she's too blonde" Liam said and smirked. I laughed and everybody gave me a weird look- that and Liam had his hand on my waist. It's no big deal. We were just having a hushed coversation like best friends do only everybody wants to know were talking about because I'm a girl and he's a boy. "What do you mean too blonde?" I asked. "I don't even know why I said that. I guess her hair is too curly". "I don't even know how to respond to that. Just go and surf, I'll be watching you". Liam moved his hand from my waist and went to go surf with Teddy and Navid. "What was all that about?" Naomi asked me. "Nothing, just talking" I answered. We were all lying down on beach towels and we were all in our bikins except me. "Whenm are you going to get into your bikini?" Adrianna asked. "I am in it, I just haven't taken my clothes off yet". I hated wearing bikinis, they made me feel so exposed and I hated that feeling. It's not like I was fat or anything, I weighed the same as Sil and Ade probably a few pounds less. Unlike most girls when a boy looked at my body (which wasn't very often) I would get uncomfortable. "Just take it off, I'm sure you'll look great. I sighed and then took off my shorts and top and I was in my bikini. "You look great Amy" Adrianna complimented. Another thing I didn't even like compliments that much. I know, I'm weird but that's just me. I focused my attention back on the surf competition. I think Liam was winning.

After half an hour the boys came out off the sea dripping wet. Liam the gentlemen that he is (sarcasm) shook his head dripping all the wet from his hair onto me. "Really? How immature" I said getting a towel and drying myself. "Sorry I couldn't resist. This was like a tradition. Every time Liam had a surf comeptition and won he dripped all the wet from his hair onto me. Which has been every comepetition. "So you won then?" I asked. "Yeah. Teddy came second and Navid came fourth" Liam replied. "Well you did great out there anyway" Naomi said. She didn't even watch. No one answered and the boys sat down. Navid sat as far away from Adrianna as he could-sitting next to Silver which wasn't very far. Teddy sat next to Naomi and Liam sat next to me. After all of us had our own conversations Naomi spoke. "Let's play a get to know you game" She said. Everybody gave her a weird look. "I don't know anything about any of you or your secrets and I want to know" She added. Of course she does. "Of course you do" Silver said. I was starting to get the feeling that maybe Silver wasn't too fond of Naomi. "Okay I'm up for that, what do you want to know?" Teddy said. "Do any of you have a girlfriend?" She asked the boys. They all shook their head no. Naomi smirked. After questions about our favourite food, drinks, movies, tv shows, books, hobbies and even family life Naomi asked us all a question I dreaded answering. "What age did you lose your virginity to and to who?". The question was supposed to be answered in turns. Teddy was first. "I was 15 and it was to to a senior who's now a college freshman. Her name was Laura Peters". "I remember her. She only had sex with you because I turned her down" Liam said laughing. "Dude, you didn't have to say that" Teddy said through clenched teeth. "Oops my bad" Liam replied lauging. Next was Adrianna. "Ughh don't mention this to anyone Naomi, I mean it. "Okay" She replied. "I was 15 and very drunk. It was to Teddy Montgomery". Ahh now I remember- Navid and Ade broke up because Navid found out that Ade lost it to Teddy. "Nice" Naomi said. Next was Navid. "It was a couple of months ago and it was with Adrianna". Next was Silver. "His name was Dixon Wilson. He was a college sophmore and he rocked my world for eight minutes. Oh and it was just before junior year started". Next was Liam. "This is so stupid". "Come on tell us or are you still a virgin?" Naomi teased. "Fine if you must know I was 15 and it was with Jessica Sawyer. I'm happy to admit that she was 21 and taught me many things" Liam said and smirked. Next was me. Oh no, please no. "Amy your go" Naomi said. "I... umm..I" I trailed off. "Oh your a virgin, course you are. I mean you didn't want to take your clothes off and just wear you bikini, I should have known" Naomi said. I swear that she was laughing at me from inside. Just to be clear I'm not a virign. "I.. uhh". "She's not a virgin" Liam said. The only person who knew that was Liam. Not even Sil or Ade knew. "Why didn't you tell us Amy?". Silver and Adrianna had a look of hurt on their faces likes I was supposed to tell them everything. "Look if she doesn't want to say then she doesn't have to" Liam said looking pissed off. "Ok but you know don't you?" Naomi said to Liam. This time I answered. "Yeah, he does know. I was 15 and it was last summer. I'm not telling you who it was though" I said. "Ok but just know I will find out soon enough" Naomi said. Oh great, she's going on a hunt to find who took my virginity. "Just curious, how many times have you had sex? Was it just the one time?" Adrianna asked. I gupled. "No I've done it three times all with the same guy" I answered. After that I said I was gonna head home as it was getting late. Liam stood up and siad he was going to because he was dropping me off. I said my goodbyes to everyone and left with Liam. On the drove home I knew that my secret was going to come out. Now that they knew I wasn't a virgin it wouldn't be long until everyone found out who I lost my virginity to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Amy POV:**

I was almost ready for school when their was a knock on the door. I knew who it was-Liam coming to pick me up for school. I'm still trying to persuade my parents to get me a car. "Mom, can you get the door please?". I heard my mom answer the door and invite Liam in. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. "You ready?" Liam asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Oh mom before I forget to tell you, I'm stopping at Liam's tonight. Me and Liam slept at each others houses all the time and it never worried my mom to think anything else than just us sleeping. She didn't have to worry though because we never did anything else. Maybe sometimes I woke up with my head on Liam's bare chest, his arm around my waist and my legs sprawled out on his but we never did anything. "Okay, don't forget to come and get your pj's after school" My mom reminded me. I simply waved at her and headed out of the door to Liam's car with Liam following.

"So there's a party tonight at Teddy's, do you wanna go?" Liam asked me on the way to school. "Yeah, sounds fun" I replied. "Oh shit" I muttered. "What?" Liam asked. "I haven't got any clothes for the party. After school, will you drive back to mine so I can get something to wear?". "Yeah, no problem" Liam replied nonchalantly. I breathed a sigh of relief. Liam pulled up to school and parked his car in the parking lot. I unbuckled my seatbelt and go out as did Liam. "I'll see you later or something then?" I asked. "We haven science together first period, you idiot" Liam said. "Shut up, I forgot." We walked into school and Liam casually draped his arm over my shoulders. As we were walkin to class Naomi came up to us. "Hey Amy". "Hey Liam". "Hey" I replied politely while Liam just nodded. "Did you hear about Teddy's party tonight?" Naomi asked. "Yeah, I suppose your going?". "Yeah but my car is getting fixed and I need a ride" Naomi looked over at Liam. "You could always ride with us, Liam loves people,don't you Liam?" I said nudging him, a big smile on my face. "No you can't ride with us, I'd say sorry but then I'd be lying and my new years resoultion was to stop lying" Liam said and dragged me off to class. I looked up at Liam who still had his arm around my shoulders and frowned. "Why were you being such an ass to Naomi?". "I didn't want her to ride with us" Liam answered. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because I just don't, drop it already" Liam said raising his voice causing a few students to stare at us. I shrugged his arm off me and looked up at him. "Alright, subject dropped. I think I'll just get a ride with Ade and Sil since you a being such a moody prick" I said annoyed. Why did he snap at me? What's going on with him? "Fine you do that" Liam said and walked off without me. I just stared at him while he walked off and then finally I walked off to class.

It was lunchtime and I was making my way to the cafeteria. I hadn't spoken to Liam since the morning. "Hey" I said as I sat down. Silver, Adrianna, Teddy, Navid and Naomi was there but there was no Liam. Where is he? I thought to myself. Just then Liam showed up and sat down next to me. I was debating whether to speak to him or ignore him. He spoke first. "Hey, so I know this guy who was an ass to his best friend this morning and he wants to apologize but he's just not good at doing it". "Any advice?" Liam added. "Maybe you can tell "this guy" that if he will still take his best friend to the party because she doesn't have a ride then I think he/she will forgive you" I replied. Liam did that sometimes, whenever we argued he woud come up to me and tell a story about a guy he knows. I guess it's his way of apologizing with actually saying "I'm sorry I'm an ass". "So were good then?" Liam asked raising his eyebrows. "Yep, were good" I smiled and so did Liam. " My parents are going out at half six so come to mine for the party about half seven" Teddy annouced. We all nodded. "Who's riding with who?" Adrianna asked. "I'm going with Liam" I said. "Me and Ade are going together" Silver added. "I'll already be at Teddy's" Navid said. We all looked at Naomi. "Can I get a ride with you two?" Naomi looked at Silver and Adrianna. "Yeah sure" Adrianna said. "Ok then so were all sorted" Navid said. " Lunch is nearly over so I'm gonna head to class" I annouced as I stood up from my seat. "Ok, see ya later" Ade said. "Yeah, see ya later" Silver said. "I'll see you at the end of school" Liam said. I nodded and walked off to class.

The school day was now over and I was currently in the parking lot sitting on the hood of Liam's car waiting for him to come out. "There you are" I said when Liam came towards me. "Sorry I'm late". "Your not, I'm just early. "Right, course you are" Liam said as we both got into the car and Liam drove off. "Don't forget to go to my house first, I need to get something for the party" I reminded him. "I know, I didn't forget" Liam said. Liam drove to my house and I quickly got out while he waited in the car. I got my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. "Mom, you in?" I called out. No answer. No one's home. I headed upstairs to my room to get an outfit. I never know what to wear to parties so I just picked out some black skinny jeans, a black belly top and my red converse. I got out my makeup bag and shoved it in a bag along with my clothes and shoes because I was going to change at Liam's. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I opened the door and locked it, walked back over to Liam's car and got in. "Ready?". "Yeah" I replied.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to Liam's. Once we got there I grabbed my bag, walked up to the door and waited for Liam. "You know you don't have to wait for me? You can just walk in" Liam laughed at my politeness. "I know but it would be rude to just walk in" I said. "Amy we've been friends for eight years and my mom loves you" Liam said. "Just open the door". Liam opened the door and when we walked in Liam's mom Natalie was there sitting on thr couch. "Hey" She said when she noticed us. "Hey mom, bye mom" Liam said pulling me up the stairs. "Hey Natalie" I shouted while being pulled up the stairs by Liam. She responded by laughing. As soon as we entered Liam's bedroom I lay down on the bed and Liam did the same. "What do you wanna do? We have about three hours to kill before the party" Liam asked. "Let's listen to some music" I answered. Liam got off the bed and walked over to his CD player. "What do you wanna listen to? Nickelback? All Time Low? New Found Gl-" Liam started. "Definitley New Found Glory" I said interupting him. "New Found Glory it is then". Liam put in the CD and the song "Radiosurgery" came on. "I love this song" I said smiling. "Yeah it's much better than all the shitty pop music most people listen to" Liam said lying back on the bed again. At about half five Natalie shouted us. "Do you want something to eat?" she said. I looked at Liam and nodded. We went downstairs. "What do you fancy then?" Natalie asked us. "Whatever" Liam replied. "Liam you have to more specific" Natalie said. "Beef burgers" Liam replied annoyed. "That good with you Amy?" Natalie questioned. "Yeah, that's fine". "Well were going now" Liam said pulling me up the stairs again.

After about twenty five minutes Natalie called us down to eat. "Do you have anyone special in your life Amy?" Natalie asked. "No but me and Ethan broke up early in the summer" I replied. Natalie was like a second mom to me. Whenever I went roun to Liam's and he wasn't in I would just sit and talk with Natalie until he came back. "Oh I'm sorry honey" Natalie sid sympathetically. "Don't be, he's a dick" Liam said. "Liam, Language!" Natalie scolded. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew why they broke up" Liam mumbled loud enough for us to hear. "Why did you two break up? If you don't mind me asking?". Shit. I hate explaining to people why me and Ethan broke up. Liam noticed my discomfort and answered for me. Great that's even worse. "They broke up because she refused to have sex with him" Liam stated bluntly. "Oh well he is a dickhead then" Natalie said. "Told ya" Liam replied smirking at his mom. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face Liam" She replied. "Right well were done, were going to get ready for a party tonight" Liam said standing up. I stood up as well and went to my plate in the bowl. "You never mentioned a party to me" Natalie said. "That's because we don't talk much" Liam answered. "And who's fault is that?". "Mine" Liam replied. "But you know I love you so you'll get over it" Liam said smiling and kissed his mom's cheek. "Now just remember that we probably never happen again so treasure that moment" Liam said cheekily. "Haha very funy" Natalie replied as we were walking up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Amys POV:

"Amy, hurry up" Liam called out to me from his room. I was in currently in Liam's bathroom standing in just my underwear. "Just give me a few minutes" I called back. I quickly finished putting my make up on. I kept in light, just some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. Now for the hair. "Amy" Liam called banging on the door. "If you don't open the door now I'm coming in, I have to get ready too" Liam added. Before I could respond Liam walked in. "Liam" I screamed. "What?" He asked. "I'm only in my underwear, get out" I replied self consiously. Liam smirked. "Come on Amy, it's nothing I haven't seen before". "So?". "So, you don't have to be self consious around me" Liam replied casually. Easy for him to say. "I'm not" I lied. "Yeah? So why are you standing there trying to cover yourself?" Liam raised his eyebrows. "Can you just get out please, I'm trying to get ready". "Fine but hurry up". "Nice bra by the way" Liam commented smirking. I blushed. "I can pratically feeling you blushing" Lian called out from his room. "Shut up!" I called back.

I left my hair and clipped my side fringe back. Now I can finally get dressed. I looked around the bathroom for my clothes. Shit, they weren't in here. I opened the bathroom door and walked into Liam's bedroom. "Liam, where are my clothes?". Liam was looking through his draws searching for some and was only in his boxers. Look away Amy, look away. "I think there still in your bag" He replied without turning around. I decided not to care about the fact that I was only in my underwear, after all Liam had seen it all before. I walked over to my bag, grabbec my clothes and slipped them on. I had my black jeans and my black belly top. I put on a couple of rings and a superman necklace that I liked. Liam pulled a white top over his head and his normal light blue jeans. I looked at the clock and it was ten past seven. "Liam, it's ten past I think we should get going now. Liam nodded and we walked downstairs. "Mom, were going to the party now" Liam said. "Okay, Is Amy staying tonight?" Natalie asked. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you earlier" Liam replied. "Well have fun but make sure Amy doesn't drink anything" Natalie laughed. "We don't want a repeat of last time especially since she's such a lightweight" Natalie added. Liam chuckled. "Don't worry, she's staying with me the whole time". " 'Cus that makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically. "What tiome will you be back?" Natalie asked. " 'Bout half twelve" Liam replied. "Okay" Natalie replied. Me and Liam slipped our converses on before saying goodbye to Natalie and headed out to Liam's car.

**This chapter was shit but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Amy's POV:

We arrived at the party twenty five minutes later. Me and Liam got out of his car and we walked into the mansion that is Teddy's house. Looking around the room I could see that loads of people were dancing, making out and some people were already drunk and and others were well on their way. That would not be me. I don't drink. I did this one time and it ended with me puking all over Liam's shoes and him carrying me back to his car. I then had to crash at his house so my mom wouldn't find out I had been drinking. So now I refrain from drinking

"It's so loud" I complained to Liam. "Yeah, Amy it usually is at parties" Liam replied laughing. Just them Silver and Adrianna came over and hugged me. "Hey, you made it" Adrianna exclaimed. "Yeah" I replied. Adrianna was a little tipsy but Silver was sober. Beep beep. My phone. I looked at my phone to see I had a text from Naomi. **Where r u? **I quickly replied back. **At the party. I just got here. Where r u?** Naomi texted me back. **I'm at the party aswell, I meant which room r u in!** I actually didn't know. It was to tell becuase the house was so big and it was full of people. "Liam, which room are we in?" I asked. "The living room. Why?". I texted Naomi back telling her where I was. **Ok, b there in a minute.** In just over a minute Naomi appeared. "Hey". "Hey" I replied. We all stood there for about five minutes saying nothing until Naomi spoke. "Why don't we go dance?". Yes! Something I could do without making a fool of myself. I loved dancing. I go to dance classes. I was even a dancer in last years school perfomance. "Yeah, definitley" I replied enthusiastically. "We'll come too" Adrianna said dragging Silver over to where everybody was dancing. "What about you Liam?" Naomi asked batting her eyelashes. "Yeah, Liam come dance" I said laughing and batting my eyelashes like Naomi did. "Yeah, alright" Liam said. We headed over to Join Silver and Adrianna.

Just when we all started dancing I spotted Navid and motioned for him to come over. Luckily he saw me and came over. "Hey" I shouted over the loud music. "Hey. Where you been all night?" Navid shouted back. " I only got here about twenty minutes ago and I've been in the living room" I replied swaying my hips to the music. "So where is the host?" I asked. "Teddy? I have no idea. Probably upstairs with some random chick". "I'm gonna go get a drink so I'll see you later" Navid said and walked off to the kitchen. I looked around the room trying to find my Adrianna so I could dance with her. I spotted her and started walking over. On my way over I bumped into someone. Shit I have to stop doing that. I looked up to see who it was and was relieved when it was Liam. "Sorry" I said. "It's alright". "So you dancing with Naomi?" I asked rasing my eyebrows. "Yeah but there is actually someone else I wanna dance with" Liam said smirking. "Well then let's dance baby" I said laughing and started jumping up and down. Liam laughed and started dancing too. The song Beverly Hills By Weezer came on I started swaying my hips. When it came to the chorus I started shouting the lyrics and I put my arms around Liam's neck. "Beverly Hills, that's where I want to be! (gimme gimme) Living in Beverly Hills. Beverly Hills, rolling like a celebrity (Gimme Gimme) Living in Beverly Hills" I sang loudly. On th next chorus Liam joined in but nobody noticed becuase it was already so loud. Halfway through the song the music stopped and everybody started moaning. "Hey, everybody shut up! I have something to say". Teddy was standing on the table holding a an empty bottle in his hand. Everybody looked at him and waited fot him to speak. "Right, thak you. Anyway, were going to play Spin The Bottle. Now I know some of you dont see the pint and think it's stupid so you can all continue what you were doing. If you do want to play, then get yourselves in the living room. After were going to play seven minutes in heaven after" Teddy got down from the table and started walking towards the living room. Silver and Adrianna started walkin towards the living room, along with about seven people I don't know. "Are you going to play, I am" Naomi said to me and winked at Liam. "You playing Amy?" Liam asked me. What if the bottle lands on me? I don't want to kiss anyone. I could always say no. Yeah I'll play and if the bottle lands on me I'll politley refuse. What about seven minutes in heaven? That's even worse. Stop worrying Amy, you can just say no to that aswell. Yeah that's what I'll do. What would be the point in playing though? I don't want to be left alone with nothing to do. Damn you subconscious. "Yeah, it culd be fun" I said casually. "Ok, I'll play then" Liam said. "Good, I was hoping you would" Naomi said looking lustfully at Liam. Really? Could you not be any more obvious. Liam ignored Naomi and we started walking towards the living room with Naomi following.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Amy's POV:

"I'll start off the game seeing as I'm the host" Teddy annouced spinning the bottle. It landed on Adrianna and Teddy smirked, waking in to the middle of the circle. Teddy and Adrianna kissed but just as Teddy was about to slip his tongue into Ade's mouth she pulled away. "No fucking way is your tongue ever going in my mouth ever again". Adrianna looked over at Navid who smiled slightly before looking away. "Whatever" Teddy replied. "Who's next?" Teddy asked. "I'll go" Naomi said. Teddy spun the bottle and you'd never guess who it landed on. Liam. Pretty obvious. She probably got Teddy to make it land on Liam on purpose, not that I care though. Liam leaned forward as did Naomi who looked like a five year old on Christmas. Fucking get a grip I thought. Shit I just swore. Damn you Liam Court. Naomi and Liam kissed but she pulled away. Ahh playing hard to get. I can guarntee you it won't work, Liam didn't see bothered that she pulled away anyway. A few rounds later Navid kissed a random blonde girl, Ade had kissed a pretty boy and Silver kissed Teddy. I'm happy for her, she really likes Teddy. "Right time to make things a little more sexy" Teddy said grinning. "Were gonna play seven minutes in heaven" Teddy added. Just as Teddy was about to ask who wanted to go first Liam leaned over and whispered something to him. "Amy, you haven't done anything yet, you can go first" Teddy said. No fucking way. Liam you fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill him. He did it on purpose, he's not even trying to hide the smirk on his face. "Actually I'd rather not" I declined. "You have to, You can't play and not participate it's breaking the rules. "It's hardly breaking the rules when the fucking devil tells you to pick me" I said glaring at Liam. And there I go again with the swearing. "That's a new insult, I like it" Liam said smirking. "Fine I'll play" I said giving in. I could just go in the cupboard and tell whoever the person was that I didn't want to do anything. Teddy spun the bottle and I felt my heart beating faster. Please don't be a dickhead who spreads rumours when I refuse to do anything with him, please don't be a girl I don't swing that way. The bottle stops and it lands on Liam. Fuck. Liam is a dickhead but not to me, he doesn't need to spread rumours because girls are more than willing to do anything sexual with him and he's definitley a man. I shakily stand up and walk towards the closet with Liam following, people chanting "Get some" to Liam even though they know I'm his best friend. Now I'm been in a situation similar to this but with different circumstances and it wasn't initiated by a bottle landing on us. "So do you wanna have seven minutes in heaven with me or do you wanna yell at me for making you get picked?".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I stood silently in the cramped closet for about a minute before I started whisper yelling at him. "Why would you do that? You didn't even try to hide it. I hate you!". "First of all it was funny, secondly there was no point trying to hide it and you could never hate me" Liam said smirking at the last bit. "Fine, i could never hate you but I do strongly dislike you right now" I shot back. "I can live with that" Liam said walking closer to me. "Oh no you don't Liam, I know your moves". He was going to kiss me. Just because were supposed to do it doesn't mean we have to. "You don't know my moves" Liam replied. Turns out because the closet is so small Liam more like shuffled closer to me and now my back is against the closet wall and Liam is pressed up against my chest. I started breathing heavily. "See?" Liam smirked. "I'm not even doing anything and your already turned on". "I'm not". Maybe I was. Liam was very actractive. "Three minutes left" Teddy called out. Before I even had a chance to speak Liam had smashed his lips to mine. I wanted to break it off and say 'your my best friend, I'm not kissing you' but it was too late- I kissed back. Liam gripped my thighs and I knew what was about to happen. "Jump" He whispered huskily. I complied and wrapped my legs around his waist. He asked for entrance and I didn't even try to deny it. I let out an involuntary moan and I could feel Liam smirk against my lips. I raked my hands through is hair and I heard him moan. Hah got you back Court. "Time's up" Teddy called and opened the closet. I gasped. Everyone was standing outside the closet and I was still pressed against the wall with my legs wrapped around Liam's waist and my hands in his hair. "Put me down" I whispered. Liam put me down and I walked out of the closet, pushing past everybody. Silver and Adrianna followed me.

"What the hell was that?" Ade asked. "Liam kissed me and I was stupid enough to kiss back" I hung my head low. "This wasn't the first time was it?" Silver asked. "No" I replied quitely. After about a minute of looking me in the eye Ade gasped. "You didn't did you?". "Did you lose your virginity to Liam, Amy?" Ade asked. I just nodded. Silver gasped and and once again i hung my head low. "Why didn't you tell us?" Silver looked hurt. " I didn't want you to think that I was just one of Liam's hookups" I replied honestly. "And are you?" Ade asked. "No, he didn't come on to me if that's what your thinking. I asked him to do it, I told him I wanted to do it with someone I trust and I trust Liam". "Have you done anything else with him Amy?" Ade asked cautiously. "If you don't want to tell us , you don't have to" Silver added. " I want to tell you, just not here. Maybe tomorow? I've wanted to tell you guys since it happened but I was scared you would judge me" I said a few tears escaping my eyes. "Amy we would never ever judge you, we love you" Ade said and hugged me. Silver joined in too. "I want to go home now" I whispered. "Aren't you staying at Liam's tonight?" Silver questioned. "Yeah" I replied. "Do you want to come sleep at my house instead? No one else is home" Silver offered. "No, it's okay. I've gotta face him sometime, might aswell get it over with" I said trying to put on a brave face. "Okay, call me if you need me" Silver said. "Me too" Ade added. I hugged them one last time and wentin search for Liam. As I was looking for Liam Naomi came up to me. "So you slept with Liam?". "What" I replied. "Don't try to hide it, I heard you, Silver and Adrianna talking about it in the other room. Oh. Was she like spying on me or something. "I just wanted to say that I'm not threatened by you and I won't tell anyone for now". Then she just walked off. That was kind of bitchy. What does she mean she won't tell anyone for now? Is she going to use this against me for something? Stupid fucking petty high school bullshit.

"Liam" I shout when I finally spot him. He turns around, stops making out with a blonde and comes over to me. "I want to go now" I say firmly. I'm mad at him and I'm going to make it very clear. "Why are you mad at me?" He asks. "Are you dumb or do you just want me to spell it out for you? I ask irritated. "Fine were going" Liam replies. "Cockblock" Liam mutters. "I heard that" I said. "You were meant to" Liam replied. "Can we just go?" I asked. Liam just nodded and we walked out the house to his car and drove back to his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was a silent drive on the way to Liam's house. I couldn't stop thinking about what Naomi had said to me and whether to tell Liam. I'm not sure how he would react. What if she goes around school telling everybody I slept with my best friend? Maybe I'm overthinking it too much and Naomi won't say anything. I'm still mad at Liam aswell. He could have just not kissed me. Just because the rules of the games it to kiss doesn't mean he had to. He's my best friend and I'm trying to forget that fact that I slept with him three times and he fingered and went down on me but it's a little difficult when he goes and kisses me.

Once we got to Liam's I got out and slammed the car door. Liam glared at me. "Yeah, yeah it's a new car, I'm so fucking sorry" I shouted. I walked up to his house and walked in. "Hey" I said to Natalie. "Hey, what's wrong you look really pissed off and worried at the same time". "Liam and high school bullshit. Is it alright if I just go to bed?" I asked. "Yeah of course, love you" She answered. "Love you too" I replied. Yeah I say love you to Liam's parents, its not a big deal. There like my second family and I've know them for ages. "Where did Amy go?" I heard Liam ask. "She went upstairs to bed. I don't know what you've done Liam but fix it" I hear Natalie reply. As per usual Liam didn't answer and walked upstairs. "Hey" Liam greeted. "Can I borrow some of your clothes please, we forgot to go get mine" I asked. "Sure" Liam walked over to his drawers and pulled out a white top and boxers. "Thanks" I said and walked into the bathroom. Liam followed me. "Liam get out" I said. "Come on Amy, there's nothing there that I haven't seen before" Liam smirked. "That's not the point, just get out" I pleaded. "Fine". I took off all my clothes and put Liam's on, when I walked out of the bathroom Liam was lying on his bed. "So are you gonna tell me what the matter is?". "Naomi knows we slept together" I confessed. "We always sleep together" Liam replied. "You know what I mean, don't make me say it" I begged. "Say what? What did we do Amy?" Liam was smirking and I just wanted to slap his face off. "Naomi knows we had sex" I muttered. "Sorry what was that? Your talking really quiet?". "I said Naomi knows we had sex" I rasied my voice slightly this time. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Liam teased. I simply glared at him. "Alright, how did she find out?" Liam ask generally curious. "She heard me telling Silver and Adrianna". "How much did you tell them?". "Just that we slept together a few times". "So you didn't tell them I went down on you and fingered you?" Liam smirked. I blushed a deep red. "Aww, your blushing. That's cute" Liam teased. "Stop it" I said firmly. "And no I didn't tell them that" I added. "You've got nothing to worry about, you know that right?" Liam stated. "Nothing to worry about? Of course I do. She's probably gonna go tell the whole school that innocent, good girl Amy isn't as innocent as everyone thinks" I said half shouting. I didn't want to full on shout in case Natalie heard, that is one conversation I don't want to have. "Well you said it" Liam laughed. "Ames, you worry too much" Liam got up off the bed and hugged me. "I've been told that before" I said into his shoulder. "I'm mad at you by the way, in case you forgot" I said pulling out from the hug. "Do we have to talk about this right now?" Liam sighed. "Yep, we so do. You can't just kiss me okay. Were best friends, everyone at the party knows we kissed and they probably think were hooking up or something and..." I trailed off. "What if I want to kiss you though?" Liam asked. "Then you hold your urge in" I answered. "Urge?" Liam raised his eyebrows. "Just don't kiss me okay? I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I said walking over to the bed and getting in. "I'm not agreeing to that" Liam said pulling his shirt over his head. "You don't have a choice" I said snuggling into the pillow. "We'll see about that" Liam replied before getting into the bed aswell. "Night Ames, love ya" Liam said wrapping an arm around my waist. "Love you too" I said before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Liam , Amy wake up it's half past eleven" Natalie said softly. "Get out of my room mom" Liam responded. I refuse to open my eyes , I won't open my eyes. I opened my eyes. I was on on top of Liam , he had his arms around my waist and his head nuzzled into my neck. I wondered how I ended up on top of him. "I need another five minutes then I'll get up" I said to Natalie. "Okay" She responded. All of a sudden I heard a clicking. I opened my eyes again. "Did you just take a picture of us?" Liam asked. "I did" Natalie replied smiling. "Maybe I'll show it to your dad or Teddy and Navid" Natalie added. Before I even noticed what was going on Liam pushed me off of him and grabbed the phone off Natalie. "Such a shame I'm taller than you" He smirked at him mom. "Do you honestly think you'd stand a chance against me?" Liam asked smiling slightly. "I thought it would work and it kinda did". "You got up" Natalie added. "Please get out my room" Liam said "Okay, you win" Natalie said and left. Liam walked back over to the bed and got on top of me. "Liam what the hell are you doing" I asked. " I had an urge to lie on top of my best friend". "Haha , very funny. Get off me" I said. Liam leaned closer to me so that if he moved his lips would be on mine. "Liam stop" I said sternly. "Why? I know you want me". Yes Liam is very attractive and I may be slightly wet but there is no way I'm giving in to him. "Can you just get off me?". "Fine" Liam obliged and walked over to his drawers to get dressed. While he was pulling his black, ripped, skinny jeans on, he looked at me and said "You didn't deny it". "Deny what?" I asked getting out of Liam comfy bed. "That you wanted me" He replied. Damn, should have denied it. "Well I'm denying it now" I said nervously biting my lip. "Your a terrible liar Ames" Liam observed. He pulled on a white top that showed off his muscled physique and went downstairs into the kitchen. He had a point I am a terrible liar. Sometimes I can pull off white lies but attempting to lie to Liam always fails. He knows that I bite my lip and I can't look him directly in the eye so I don't know why I bother. Oh wait I do - to knock down his huge ego. I walked into Liam's bathroom, brushed my teeth, had a quick wash and quickly brushed my hair and arranged it into a messy bun and went downstairs to the kitchen.


	12. Not A Chapter!

I think that im going to stop writing this because no one seems to be interested in in and it's a shit story. I may come back to it in a year or something, to see if I can do better. If anyone reads this, let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Natalie cooked us some bacon sandwiches for breakfast, then had to go to work and for the rest of the mornig me and Liam spent listening to music on kerrang.

"Taylor Momsen is so fucking fit" Liam said randomly.

"You do know she used to be on Gossip Girl, right?" I asked.

"What the fuck is Gossip Girl?" Liam asked.

"Teen drama show. I watched a few seasons of it, I have told you about it a few times".

"I probably tuned you out as soon I heard 'gossip' " Liam stated.

"Don't you find it weird how she used to be on Gossip Girl and now she's wearing black clothes, dark eye makeup and is in a rock band?" I asked.

"Amy, I don't give a shit. She's hot, she sings good and she plays guitar".

"Okay, sorry. What are we doing today?".

"We can have sex" Liam turned his head towards me and smirked. I grabbed the cushion and threw it directly at Liam's face. Unluckily for me he caught it and threw it back at me, hitting me in the face.

"Ow" I moaned. "I thought you loved me. If you loved me, you wouldn't throw a cushion at me. It really hurt, say sorry".

"You know I love you but there was no need to throw a pillow at me. All I suggested was having sex, it was great the first three times" Liam smirked shamelessly.

I scoffed. "You need to give up on this. I'm not having sex with you again Liam. You did me a favour so I wouldn't be a virgin for the rest of my life, we're just best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Liam shuffled closer to me on the sofa. "We're not just best friends. We stopped just being 'best friends' right after i kissed you. Then when I put my finger in you, there was no going back". Liam was really close to me, I could feel his breath on my face and i could feel tingling sensations making it's way towards my sex. I quickly moved away , partially in fear that he was going to kiss me or I was going to give in and kiss him. Liam only smirked in satisfaction. "If I was a decent person I wouldn't say 'i told you so' but I'm not so I told you so" Liam laughed.

"Yeah, just laugh it up. Just know I'm winning becuase I still haven't given into you" I smiled at this. I was proud of myself for not throwing myself at him like every other girl does.

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and dialed Silver's number.

*****Phone conversation

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and Liam?".

"I can't, I have to study for my physics test. I've been putting it off for two weeks so I really need to study for it. Are you okay? You sound a bit off."

"Yeah, just Liam being sexual towards me is making me nervous".

"Ohh, you should totally get sexual with him".

"Going off topic Silver. Do you know if Ade is free?"

"Her and Navid are meeting up to talk so no".

"What about Teddy?".

"Your joking right? He's most definitley hung over so I doubt he's gonna wanna hang out and he's probably sleeping".

"Okay, thanks for the info. I'll see you Monday".

"Bye Amy, have fun".*

Great, just fucking great. All of my friends are doing something so I won't be able to avoid Liam. Now I know I should have been more social when I was younger. The only other option I have is Naomi.

"It's cute that I make you nervous" Liam announced.

I quickly turn around from my spot in the kitchen and look towards Liam from the open living room door.

"I thought I said that quiet" I mumbled.

"You thought wrong". "So you called everyone up so you wouldn't have to be alone with me". It wasn't a question, he knew exactly what i was tring to do. "I'm sure Naomi will be free" I smiled.

I rung Naomi up and she answered on the third ring. Lucky for me she was free and agreed to hanging out. I gave her the address to Liam's and hung up.

"Now I don't have to be alone with you" I smirked at him. Liam smirked back at me and turned his head back to the tv.

**I hope that anyone who reads this if happy with it :) I know that there isn't really anything going on in this chapter but there will be in the next one. I've got a bit of inspiration back so I'll be posting more if you want me too. Random question: How old are you? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious because I may write smut.**


End file.
